Peleas por la comida
by Bruja29
Summary: Orihime aun sigue secuentrada y aun sigue esperando que alguien venga a rescatarla pero que pasara cuando un pelinegro le haga cambiar de opinion y su estancia ahi le comenzara a gustar. Lemmon aunque tambien ahi yaoi de Ulquiorra x Grimmjow


Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo aunque la trama si que es mia eso es un ulquihime pero tambien contiene yaoi de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow espero que os guste y lo disfruteis bye bye.

_Para no confundir palabras de la escritora con los pensamientos internos de cada uno esta escrito así._

* * *

**Peleas por la comida**

_Después de que me secuestraran, bueno me secuestrara ese sujeto bajo las órdenes del traidor, si de ese que antes llevaba gafas pero cuando se volvió un traidor se convirtió en un chulo pelo panten. Y ahora aquí estoy en una habitación encerrada ya que solo me quieren por mis poderes, solo por eso me aparto de todos mis amigos, me aparto de Ichigo_.

En algún lugar de esa inmensa habitación apareció un pelinegro de mirada fría, el cual solo le miraba con indiferencia mientras la chica solo tenía una mirada nostálgica hasta que finalmente el pelinegro habló.

-Mujer te he dicho que comas.

Pero la peli naranja lo único que hacía era mirarle con lastima como si de un cachorro perdido se tratara.

-Ya he dicho que no comeré Ulquiorra - soltó la joven con cansancio - A sí que no sigas insistiendo.

Lo único que pensó Ulquiorra es que la mujer que tenía delante de él era muy problemática. No sabía que planeaba Aizen al mantenerla aquí con vida, por culpa de esta Aizen le había regañado injustamente.

**Flash Back**

-Me he enterado que mi querida Orihime no come - comentó el castaño a uno de sus más fieles servidores.

-Se niega a comer Aizen-sama - comentó este.

-Pues oblígala no podemos dejar que muera la necesito para mis planes, además está bajo tu cuidado - su mirada se volvió en una maliciosa y con una sonrisa - Tendrás un castigo si muere.

-Entendido Aizen-sama - asintió el pelinegro con seriedad.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Como no comas por tu cuenta te lo inyectare en ultra venosa.

La chica lo miro asustada y asintió levemente.

**Orihime****POV**

-Está bien comeré.

_Me daba miedo su presencia pero a la vez me siento protegida. Ulquiorra me tendió la bandeja de comida aun con su cara seria, aunque siempre tiene esa cara, nunca me ha mostrado ninguna otra._

-Come mujer.

_Solo asentí levemente y comencé a comer. Tiene mejor sabor de cuando yo cocino en mi casa, no pensé que en este sitio pudieran hacer algo a si de sabroso cuando aquí todo estaba muerto._

-Que te pasa mujer? - me pregunto de repente.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada-mentí - No quiero más, hace falta que me coma todo?

-No.

_Y ahí tengo mi respuesta tajante como siempre, nunca veré algún sentimiento por su parte?_

**Ulquiorra POV**

_Esa mujer me miraba raro, como con nostalgia, se dice a si? Nostalgia? Bueno se diga cómo se diga tampoco sé que es ese sentimiento al igual q ningún otro._

-Que son los sentimientos?... - dije casi en susurro.

-Los sentimientos? Pues no sabría cómo decirlo pero lo que sí que se seguro es que se sienten con el corazón.

-Mujer, quien te pregunto?

-Como? No me habías preguntado? - me cuestiono anonada.

-Nunca dije que hablara contigo - me limite a decir.

_Lo que provoco que la chica hiciera un puchero para luego sonreír. Se veía realmente linda a si… Realmente linda? Que era lo que acababa de pensar? Da igual por el momento era mejor informar a Aizen-sama, de que la joven por fin comió y a si librarme de mi castigo._

**Fin Ulquiorra POV**

El pelinegro se fue en silencio dejando a Orihime completamente sola otra vez.

En otro lugar dentro de Las Noches se encontraba la silueta de un chico siendo cubierto por una capa del mismo color que el desierto esperando su oportunidad para intervenir en aquella mansión, pero en el momento que fue a dar un paso alguien le pego haciendo que callera rodando por la llanura.

-Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? - preguntó este levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena.

-Cállate imbécil, de que iba esa pose molona de hace un momento eh?-cuestiono otro chico.

-A que te parto la cara Renji - grito un chico con el pelo naranja.

-Cuando quieras, perderás igualmente Ichigo.

-PARAR LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ! - chilló una angustiada pelinegra-Hemos venido a rescatar a Orihime no hacer el gilipollas.

Los dos chicos solo asintieron en silencio y se pusieron en marcha hacia la mansión.

Volviendo a la única casa que tenia las Noches se encontraban dos hombres.

-Y dime Ulquiorra que tal con la niña? - soltó de la nada un peli azul a su compañero.

-Hoy es la primera vez que come.

-Creo que Aizen solo la tiene aquí para satisfacerse.

Ese comentario provoco que el pelinegro se molestara aunque no sabía el motivo del por qué.

-Por el momento si Aizen se queda con esa niñata te tendré solo para mi - sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Como?! - eso ultimo no le gusto para nada y menos la parte donde dijo que sería solo suyo.

Por el momento lo único que quería Ulquiorra era alejarse.

**Ulquiorra POV**

_Sera mejor que vaya a ver a esa mujer, no sé porque no me fio de las palabras que dijo Grimmjow._

-Porque corres tanto hacia la habitación de esa mujer estúpida que solo sabe curar?

-Grimmjow? Que haces liberado?

Estaba un poco sorprendido pero no lo di a notar.

-Era la única manera de alcanzarte, ahora sigamos con lo nuestro.

_Lo próximo que sentí fue que era empotrado contra la pared obligada a oler alguna substancia, luego de eso se volvió todo negro._

**Fin Ulquiorra POV**

-Aizen que raro que tu vengas personalmente a mi habitación, ha pasado algo? - musito la joven cerca de la pared.

-Nada solo vengo a relajarme un poco, no puedo? - acoto sonriendo.

-Y con qué quieres relajarte? - pregunto con miedo.

-Oh mi querida Orihime tu eres una mujer muy bella y bueno después de todo yo soy un hombre.

La mujer al escuchar esto se aterrorizo y quiso huir del lugar pero fue demasiado tarde el ya la había rodeado sujetándola y llevándola hacia la cama, ella estaba asustada y el dispuesto a violarla.

Por otro lado cerca de la entrada de la única mansión de ese lugar.

-Entramos o vamos a seguir mirando aquí mucho más tiempo? - soltó una pelinegra ya frustrada - Y parar de pelear de una maldita vez!

-Entramos, tenemos que salvarla a toda costa - recalco un peli naranja.

A lo cual los dos solo se molestaron en asentir.

En una habitación donde todo estaba oscuro pero no lo suficiente para un pelinegro que estaba acostumbrado a ella, sintió que estaba atado de manos eso lo extraño, pero se extraño aun más cuando sintió unas manos acariciando de arriba abajo su torso, le gustaba esa sensación pero no podía ver de quien proveían solo veía una silueta pero algo que tampoco entendía era el porqué si pensaba que aquellas manos eran de aquella mujer le excitaba aun más, de repente algo le saco de sus pensamientos esa persona le estaba lamiendo u cada vez iba subiendo aun más al llegar al cuello dejando pequeñas pero sigas marcas por todo su cuello para luego atrapar sus labios con ferocidad, el solamente correspondió se dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones que no entendía pero le gustaban de repente noto que le estaban acariciando su miembro, el pelinegro reprimo un gemido no podía permitir que nadie le escuchara. Mientras tanto su acompañante se divertía lamiendo poco a poco que al final lo acabo introduciéndolo en su boca, comenzó con un va y ve lento el cual aumento casi al instante por la euforia con todo este vaivén, consiguió que se corriera quedando su boca llena de ese liquido espeso y blanquecino. De repente Ulquiorra sintió que le daban la vuelta y levantaban sus caderas su acompañante se posiciono encima suyo y le susurro al odio.

-Yo también quiero.

Entonces Ulquiorra por la voz lo entendió todo su acompañante no era la chica, ahora todo tenía sentido después de todo ella estaba encerrada en un cuarto, su acompañante era…

-JODER, mira Rukia que al final sí que eran gais! - chilló Ichigo impresionado - Y son ni más ni menos que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.

-Pero Ichigo, Ulquiorra está atado - comento la amiga de este ultimo - A sí que en teoría una violación.

-A CALLAR SHINIGAMIS - grito un peli azul agobiado - Si él no quisiera esto hubiera roto la cuerda y se hubiera ido.

-JAJAJA a mi me da igual eso, solo sé que os acabamos de cortar el rollo - dijo un peli naranja poniéndose las manos en su estomago de la risa.

-YO TE MATO SUBNORMAL - chilló Grimmjow comenzando a perseguir a Ichigo.

-No te vayas muy lejos que Renji ya tiene consigo a Orihime a sí que nos iremos pronto de aquí.

De repente Ulquiorra ya vestido salió de la habitación asumiendo todo lo ocurrido, hubiera preferido hacerlo con aquella mujer pero tenía que reconocer que tampoco estuvo mal lo que acababa de pasar con Grimmjow. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar al shinigami el cual estaba llevándose a la joven.

**Orihime****POV**

_La habían venido a rescatar justo en el momento preciso, justo cuando estaba a punto de ser violada por aquel sujeto, solo me arrepentía de no a verme despedido de Ulquiorra…_

-Suéltala shinigami - dijo un chico de mirada seria delante de ellos.

-Y este quien es… Bueno en realidad me da igual lo venceré con mi bankai.

_Ulquiorra ha venido pero porque? No tiene sentido se supone que era una molestia para el… Entonces porque está aquí_.

-Ulquiorra porque?

-Eso no te incumbe mujer solo ven aquí sin rechistar.

_Y tan frio como siempre me pregunto si le importare de verdad o solo lo hace por Aizen_.

-No quiero volver ahí, no quiero volver a estar sola.

-Vuelve y yo me encargare de que nunca vuelvas a estar sola.

-Si te he dicho que no, es que no.

**Fin Orihime****POV**

Una batalla comenzó entre los dos pero al final el pelinegro le dio una patada que dejo noqueado al pelinegro. Ulquiorra en ese momento cogió a la joven y la llevo otra vez a la habitación pero la encontró destrozada a sí que la traslado a la suya, ella asustada porque pensaba que la iba a llevar frente Aizen pero luego de estar 20 minutos en silencio se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque me volviste a traer aquí, fue por Aizen?

-No-contesto simplemente este.

-Podrías de vez en cuando intentar decir una frase más larga… - se quejo la joven.

Solamente la miro, después de todo ni el mismo sabia él porque lo había hecho pero cuando escucho eso de la shinigami sintió algo raro dentro de él pero ahora ya no sentía nada, volvía a ser todo igual que siempre.

-Anda hasta que por fin me muestras que tienes sentimientos.

-Explícate mujer - espeto Ulquiorra extrañado.

-Pues después de estar aquí por unos 20 minutos tu expresión volvió a ser seria pero a la vez relajada no como cuando me viste con Renji que te veías inquieto - le sonrió la joven - Hasta tú tienes sentimientos a sí que sonríe.

-Hasta yo tengo? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Bueno después de todo, todos tenemos.

Y de repente todo paso demasiado deprisa, él la estaba abrazando la chica no se movió ni un centímetro solo se dejo llevar a sí que le correspondió el abrazo. Finalmente después de unos minutos a sí le cogió el mentón y atrapo sus labios en un beso tierno pero a la vez apasionado ella no se demoro mucho y en seguida le correspondió hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, estuvieron casi una hora a sí hasta que la joven hablo.

-Ulquiorra yo… Mmm no se qué decir ante esto - comentó la chica sonrojándose.

-Acaso hay que decir algo mujer? - le cuestiono el pelinegro - Acaso no soy mejor Aizen-sama?

-SÍ! Digo sí que eres mejor que el por lo menos me gusta tu presencia y además tú no tienes esas ganas incontroladas de comerme.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que quiero comerte - dijo este con una mirada maliciosa.

-Ya pero la diferencia es que a ti sí que te dejo - contraataco la peli naranja.

En ese momento Ulquiorra quiso hacerla suya, al principio dudo pero luego de ver la cara de la joven, de SU joven no lo dudo. Cuando la desnudo y se desnudo ella solamente le miraba avergonzada pero sin apartar la mirada de él.

Ulquiorra solo se limitaba a acariciarla y a lamer su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, jugando con uno mientras el otro era ocupado por su boca, ella se limitaba a soltar leves gemidos lo que provocaba que la excitación del joven aumentara a sí que avanzo a zonas más intimas incluso mientras que lamia introducía dos de sus dedos aumentando y disminuyendo la velocidad, cuando creyó que la chica estaba lista la miro y ella al notarlo solo asintió, con una sonrisa se limito a entrar dentro de la peli naranja el cual estaba bastante estrecha, esta sintió una punzada de dolor provocando que apretara las sabanas ante esto el pelinegro espero hasta que la joven se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. De repente la cadera de la joven comenzó a moverse con euforia dándole a Ulquiorra la señal que tanto esperaba para continuar así que no hizo esperar más a la joven y comenzó a moverse lentamente para pasar seguidamente a un vaivén más rápido lo que provocaba que Orihime no pudiera contener sus gemidos, lo que provocaba en el pelinegro una reacción muy placentera igual o quizás más que antes junto con Grimmjow. La joven entrelazaba sus piernas en la cadera de él para que su unión fuera más profunda e intensa, de un movimiento rápido el pelinegro se posiciono debajo provocando que ahora Orihime fuera la que se moviera de arriba y abajo, los dos ya estaban llegando al clímax cuando la chica musito algo sacando al joven de su trance.

-Ulqui… Ulquiorra me estoy a punto de correr.

-Yo también - comento el pelinegro.

En consecuencia aumentaron los movimientos, cuando de repente la peli naranja pensó en algo problemático.

-No… Ulqui no… no te corras dentro - digo con algo de dificultad.

-Está bien… solo… por esta vez.

Entonces la chica se salió de encima y lo puso entre sus pechos comenzando a frotarlos contra su miembro y provocando que se corriera.

-Está caliente… - fue lo único que dijo la joven.

-Este sentimiento, este es lo que podría llamarse amor?

-Sí, además este es mejor, este es amor correspondido - fue la respuesta de la peli naranja abrazándose a él.

Se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que alguien atrajo la atención de ambos.

-Y YO QUE EH?! - pregunto un peli azul exaltado.

-Que te ha pasado Grimmjow? Te falta un brazo y vas desnudo - pregunto Orihime ruborizada.

-Pues perseguí a Ichigo y cuando lo alcanzo lo único que se lo ocurre es cortarme un brazo y lo de desnudo que te lo explique tu amado Ulquiorra-sonrió con malicia el peli azul.

-Casi lo hacemos solo eso, interrumpió Ichigo y Rukia - explico tranquilamente.

-Bueno querida Orihime ya sabes lo que te espera de ahora en adelante verdad?

La chica sonrió, esto le iba a cambiar la vida iba a estar con dos hombres todas las noches y lo último que aria seria dormir.

**Orihime****POV**

-Con vosotros dos creo que la vida me va a gustar mucho más y va a ser más divertida.

-Claro tu tranquila que jugaremos mucho - contesto un peli azul.

-Tú no Grimmjow, ella es mía tu miras o te vas.

-Y quien dijo que jugaría con ella?

_Definitivamente me acaba de cambiar la vida tan rápido y todo fue gracias a un secuestro._


End file.
